The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers when used to implement an enterprise project. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers when transmitting sensitive data from one geopolitical entity to another geopolitical entity.
An enterprise project, also known as an initiative, is defined as a project undertaken by an enterprise to perform one or more tasks. For example, an initiative may process credit card transactions, generate bills for services, process medical data for a research project, etc. Such initiatives often require that data be transmitted from one geopolitical entity (i.e., any geopolitical entity such as a country, a state, a province, etc.) to another geopolitical entity.